


Never Know (Squalo Superbi)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Your lips twitched up as you approached the long-haired male. “Hey, Squalo?”“What?” The male grunted, not looking up from the paperwork in front of him.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Never Know (Squalo Superbi)

  * **Genre** : Crack ☁
  * **Word Count** : 157 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ☁



* * *

Your lips twitched up as you approached the long-haired male. “Hey, Squalo?”

“What?” The male grunted, not looking up from the paperwork in front of him.

“What size bra do you wear?” The smirk split your face.

His eye twitched but he said nothing.

“What type of underwear do you prefer? Thongs or bikini?” You were giggling now, unable to keep a straight face.

 _Another twitch_.

“Do you prefer poofy dresses or tight dresses?” You grasped the edge of the desk, unable to control yourself.

 _Twitch_.

“Midol or Pamprin?”

 _Violent twitch_.

“Tampons or pads?”

 _Twitch_. _**Snap**_. The pen he was holding snapped in his clenched fist as he flew out of the chair, eyes burning. “VOI!! I’m going to kill you, damn it!”

You stumbled away from the desk, your laughter echoing through the Varia mansion as he chased you with the intent of ending your existence.

The world may never know the answer to such questions.

* * *


End file.
